


Our Special Place

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her phone screen lit up the dark room as she leaned over to check the time, like she had every 30 seconds for the past hour. Her body had been twitching with excitement ever since that morning, when a neatly folded piece of paper had fallen out of her locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just going to be a fluffy Romery oneshot. Hope you enjoy :)

Her phone screen lit up the dark room as she leaned over to check the time, like she had every 30 seconds for the past hour. Her body had been twitching with excitement ever since that morning, when a neatly folded piece of paper had fallen out of her locker. 11:00. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into her boots, quietly so she didn't wake her parents who had fallen asleep not long ago. Her fingers unlatched the window and she steadied herself as she stepped onto the awning of her two story house. Carefully, she lowered herself down the drainpipe, probably the most cliched thing she had ever done, and dropped onto the grass below. As she steadied herself, she felt a hand wrap around her waist and carefully pull her backwards. 

"Roman." She sighed, as she was pulled back into his body. "Hey beautiful." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her vanilla body lotion. "I missed you. It's so hard trying to stay away from the girl I love when we spend the whole day in the same freaking building." Emery turned around and planted a small kiss on his lips. "I know, it kills me too. I wish my species wasn't so damn Impaired in the brain, then we wouldn't have to hide all the time. I could tell you i love you without hiding in my backyard." she said, running her hand across his cheek. 

"I know," he smiled sadly. "but for now this will have to do." He reached into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a necklace. The chain was made of polished silver, and on it, a beautiful glowing blue crystal, which Emery immediately noticed to be Atrian, hung delicately. Roman reached behind her to fasten it around her neck. "Roman, it's beautiful! You didn't have to do that, I..." She started, but was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers. "I'm glad you like it. Now come on, I've got something to show you." he says, pulling her by the hand into the woods behind her house. 

After what she guessed was maybe 20 minutes of walking, they stopped outside a warn looking shack. It had peeling paint which she could only guess was a shade of white in the darkness. "What's this?" she asked curiously. "Go look inside." he replied, a huge grin taking over his face. Emery was weary of going into some creepy cabin in the woods at night, but Roman looked slightly mischievous and adorable in the lighting, and she trusted him. She walked to the door and pushed it open, expecting to find some dirty floorboards and dirty furniture.

Instead, as she walked in the door, she was mesmerised by beautifully polished floorboards. The walls had been plastered over and painted the most pristine white Emery had ever seen. A small black loveseat sat in the corner of the room facing a humble little fireplace which had filled the room with warmth. Down a small hallway was what she guessed was a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen, already equip with the essentials. She could feel Roman's eyes on her as she pottered around the rooms. "What is all this?" she asked. "Well I've had allot of opportunities to spend my time outside the sector since the curfew was introduced, and since I couldn't spend my time with the one person I wanted to, I decided to use my new found freedom to make a pace that's ours." he said, pulling her close. 

"Somewhere where we could be together. Where I could kiss you whenever I want." he winked and leant down to kiss her. They both felt themselves melting into the kiss, savouring the moment that had recently been reserved for janitors' closet meet ups ant other under-the-radar activities. "Roman, this is amazing! You're amazing. I love you so much." Emery was still bewildered by the whole thing. The fact that he did all of this for her. She new then, in that moment, that no matter what happened, wheter it was the Trags or the Red Hawks that tried to stop them, nothing would ever keep them appart.


End file.
